


Porażka

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Funny, Humor, Little Crack, M/M, Sweet, game, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Niektórzy nie potrafią przyjąć porażki z godnościąPrompt 23. "Porażka"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I coś śmiesznego na koniec. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się jak najszybciej przepisać kilka kolejnych. Do napisania!

– Kochanie, mógłbyś na mnie spojrzeć, proszę? – Głos Harry'ego, który docierał do szatyna ukrytego pod kołdrą, był lekko stłumiony.  
– Nie – wyburczał Tomlinson w odpowiedzi, nie wychylając nawet nosa ze swojej kryjówki.  
– Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Przecież nie było tak źle – zapewnił go, głaszcząc delikatnie przez kołdrę.  
– Czy ty byłeś w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ja? – spytał wściekły, odkrywając głowę by móc na niego spojrzeć. – Już nigdy więcej stąd nie wyjdę.  
– Słońce, każdemu się czasem zdarza. No już, bądź dużym chłopcem. – Harry nachylił się nad chłopakiem i pocałował go w czoło. Jego mąż był czasem taki uroczy...  
– Harry, czy ten dzieciuch w końcu się pozbierał? – Do pokoju wparował zadowolony Niall, wpychając chipsy do buzi.  
– Wyjdź stąd ty... ty barbarzyńco! – Louis wyciągnął rękę tylko po to by móc rzucić w swojego (byłego) przyjaciela poduszką.  
– Daj spokój, Tomlinson. Przyjmij tę porażkę jak mężczyzna. Reszta czeka w salonie i nie wiemy czy masz zamiar dalej płakać, czy wracasz do gry – wypalił, siadając koło niego na łóżku.  
– Złaź stąd! Nigdzie nie idę. Chcę umrzeć ze wstydu w spokoju – warknął w poduszkę.  
– Pierwszy raz od lat przegrałeś w FIFĘ, to nic złego. Dałbyś chociaż raz cieszyć się nam ze zwycięstwa – szturchnął go blondyn.  
– Taka hańba...  
          Horan rzucił się na niego ze śmiechem, kotłując się w pościeli. Dla pewności Harry zrobił kilka kroków w tył, przyglądając się temu z uśmiechem. Czasami byli takimi dziećmi... Ale byli przyjaciółmi i wiedział, że Louis za moment podniesie się i zapomni o swojej „wielkiej” porażce. Wparuje do salonu i wygra tyle turniej, że będą błagali by zmienić jednak grę na Mario. Ale takie sytuacje były dobre, przypominały mu czasem o tych dawnych czasach, gdy naprawdę byli dzieciakami. Może momentami chciał do nich wrócić, ale patrząc na to co miał teraz niczego nie żałował. Miał teraz w swoim życiu wszystko co najważniejsze.


End file.
